


【露中】PWP#1

by erqisan273



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erqisan273/pseuds/erqisan273
Summary: 没头没尾的pwp，普设ao标记片段
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 58





	【露中】PWP#1

Omega都是水做的，发情期更甚。随便肏上几下就不停流水，更别提是存心的调弄了。王耀双手勉强勾着伊万的脖颈，觉得自己今天铁定是要死在床上。他本不在正常的发情周期，是被伊万的信息素生生勾出来的，然而Omega的身体就是这么个样子，情欲一来就没了止境，正好合了Alpha的意。他隐约感觉到伊万想标记他，但是他被欲望填满的脑子根本匀不出来和伊万讲道理的份。  
没什么契机也不是什么值得纪念的日子，今天一进家门伊万就肆无忌惮的释放自己的信息素，顷刻间便以高浓度充斥了整个房间。王耀瞬间浑身都酥软，本该挂起来的厚重外衣从他手中滑落，他踉跄几步走向客厅的沙发，浑身脱力倒了进去。王耀迷茫地眨着双眼，看向还在门廊的伊万，不知道他发什么疯。那人慢条斯理捡起地上的衣服和自己的围巾一起挂好，走到王耀身边蹲下，带着薄茧的大手抚上了他的脸。王耀猫似的顺着男人的手蹭了蹭，呼吸之间都是对方雪松的清香，混着自己身上蜂蜜一样甜腻的味道。王耀沙哑着开口："你又想干什么？"  
伊万笑着低头和王耀接吻，放在侧脸的手向下移动微微捏着他的两腮，迫使他只能张着嘴接受自己的侵犯。灵活的舌头勾着王耀的一起，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流到伊万手上，王耀抬起无力的双手搭在男人肩上轻轻推拒，伊万意犹未尽结束了这个吻，分开时嘴角勾出了几道银丝。他和王耀额头相抵，紫色的眼眸热切地盯着他，伊万张口问道，声音同样沙哑艰涩："你爱我吗，耀？"  
"我永远爱你，万尼亚。"王耀同之前的千百次一样回应，在只属于两个人的屋子里说着悄悄话。伊万把他从沙发里挖出来，让他双手环着自己的肩双腿勾着自己的腰，就这么走向卧室。伊万的手托在王耀挺翘的屁股上，他早就湿透了两层裤子，甚至在沙发上都留下了水渍。进到面积更小的卧室里，伊万信息素的浓度又提升了一个程度，王耀觉得自己几乎要溺死在雪松的味道里。他被伊万勾的发了情，一刻离不开Alpha的触碰，他们还没有彻底的标记，但是多年下来已经被肏熟的Omega同样渴求着自己的爱人。伊万把他放在床上，一边啄吻他脸颊脖颈，一边利落地脱了两人的衣服。皮肉相贴的感觉让过于敏感的Omega难耐地磨蹭着双腿，而伊万并不急着肏他。他喜欢接吻，不管是平时还是床上，只要有机会就一定要嘴唇相贴，王耀对性事中的吻不是很热衷，那使本来就喘不匀气的他总有些窒息的错觉。现在伊万就又粘着王耀接吻，唇舌纠缠仿佛在肏着王耀的脑子，伊万一手抚上王耀的胸乳，两指揉捏小巧的肉粒，一手向下扒开他的臀缝，最长的中指轻易地捅了进去。王耀发出的一声惊叫被他用嘴堵着，他其余几指捏着王耀的臀肉，手上随意的抽插了几下，已被撩拨许久的Omega这就射了，伊万用膝盖压着王耀不自主抽搐的下半身，又多插了根手指进去，食中两指并着按压王耀尚在痉挛的后穴，为他延长高潮的快感。  
然而Omega需要的从来都不是来自射精的快感，他们需要的是Alpha粗大的阴茎捅进自己的穴，是大开大合不留余地的抽插，只有后庭高潮才能让Omega满足，让他们潮吹，让他们从欲望的发泄中找回自己的理智。伊万终于放过了王耀的嘴，他看着王耀被快感逼出的泪水和有些失神的表情，插进了第三根手指。三指在王耀湿热的后穴里肆意地搅动，淫水顺着手指流到伊万手心，他抽出手指顺手抹在王耀的臀肉上，接着开始大力揉捏起来。伊万整个人比王耀大上几圈，他的手也轻易地包裹住了Omega手感极好的臀肉。肆意掐揉让王耀又痛又痒，他从高潮中回过神来，伸手握住了Alpha勃发的性器。是一只手将将环住的尺寸，王耀给他打了两下，伊万埋头在他颈间喘息，王耀偏头亲吻他的耳廓，吐息都是炙热的。  
伊万猛地起身抬起王耀左腿搭在自己肩上，王耀整个身子都被带着向下滑了些。他一手托着王耀的腰臀，一手同他一起握住自己的欲望去磨蹭他白嫩腿根。王耀浑身都泛着薄红，右腿难耐地勾住伊万精壮的腰，下意识用自己的穴去够Alpha的阴茎却始终吞吃不到。王耀随手拽了个枕头照着不给自己个痛快的男人脸上糊了过去，被对方偏头躲过，还顺便接了过来垫在他腰下。  
“唔——”伊万看准了时机，在王耀准备开口骂人时直接两根手指插进他嘴里，手指模仿着性事抽插下身也终于抵上了不停张合的穴口。伊万缓缓挺身，Alpha的阴茎被驯服熨帖的紧致甬道紧紧包裹，他爽得头皮发麻，感受着王耀穴肉乖巧的吮吸。王耀的腰身弓起形成一个漂亮的弧度，小腹隐约看得出里面阴茎的形状，伊万死死盯着他的脸，他在被插入的强烈快感中失了神，双目涣散没有焦点，呼吸都凝滞。伊万抽出手指，低下头爱怜地吻了吻他的嘴角，大开大合毫无保留地开始抽插。  
“等——万尼亚——嗯啊……慢——”王耀被Alpha猛然激烈的动作逼得尖叫出声，敏感点无需特殊照顾就被那粗大的阴茎狠狠擦过，穴肉毫无抵抗之力被肉刃破开插到最深处。强烈的快感让王耀承受起来有些困难，央求男人慢一些的语句只会在被撞得零碎后无视。他呜咽着抱住伊万宽阔的肩，指甲在男人背后留下几道抓痕，换来Alpha对着敏感点几下狠狠地挺弄。穴肉抽搐着绞紧，伊万埋头在王耀颈侧闷哼一声呼吸更加粗重急促，他伸手在王耀臀肉上扇了一掌让他放松，在清脆的响声中王耀整个身子哆嗦了一下，伊万感到自己的阴茎被一股热流浇灌，知道他是被打的直接潮吹了。他贴着王耀耳朵说他真骚，王耀眼角泛着艳丽的红，被情潮逼出来的泪水顺着脸颊留下又被伊万舔去。  
下身随着抽插发出淫靡水声，伊万的大手用力揉捏着两瓣臀瓣留下满满的青红指痕，时不时抽上两掌。伊万起身托着王耀让他坐在自己的阴茎上，王耀双臂环着他的脖颈微弱喘息着，他说自己没力气动，伊万便掐着他的腰上下挺动。王耀的性器夹在两人中间，敏感万分的顶端在伊万块块分明的腹肌上磨蹭，他溢出几声软糯的呻吟，抬头用鼻尖轻蹭伊万的，伊万凑近就变成了一个吻。  
体位导致每一下都极深，王耀在高潮的边缘摇摇晃晃，终于在伊万压着敏感点狠肏几下后尖叫着射了出来。伊万卡着他的腰将他死死按在自己的阴茎上，他浑身痉挛，紧紧抱着身前的男人大口呼吸，穴肉疯狂抽搐着啃咬里面那根硬热的肉棒。伊万咬牙挺过这一阵极致的快感没有射，体贴王耀前后一起高潮正是敏感的多碰一下都受不了的状态，没再多做动作。他抬起手按在王耀后背缓缓抚摸，有意地用自己的信息素整个包裹住尚在颤抖的Omega，他舔了舔王耀侧颈，汗水都带着甜味。  
伊万抽出自己的阴茎，把王耀翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，抓着他的胯骨抬高，膝盖推得向前，这样就是一个撅着屁股完全敞开的姿势。王耀脸和肩膀支撑着上半身，双手自觉地掰开了自己的臀肉，葱白的指尖按在殷红的穴缘，还没完全闭合的小嘴里流出的淫水顺着大腿染湿了一小片床单。伊万骑着他再次肏了进去，高大沉重的身躯几乎整个压在王耀身上，他被顶得快要散了架，甚至有些干呕的错觉。早已散乱的长发被汗水黏在脊背上，好像什么妖异的纹身，伊万拢了拢他的头发拨向一侧露出白皙后颈，接着俯下身轻轻啃咬Omega的腺体。  
Alpha下身粗暴的动作不停，上面却在王耀耳边中文俄文混杂着说些情话。他的所有感官都被伊万剥夺，方寸之间可见可及的都只有对方。王耀反应有些迟缓，只在被肏狠了时发出小声哭叫，终于Alpha的一句话让他有了剧烈的回应。  
“耀，让我标记你好不好……”伊万就像把这句话揉碎了一样一点点灌进他的耳朵，王耀流着泪在床上摇头。“不……万尼亚，伊万！不——嗯啊……我们说好的！你答应过我的……哈啊……”  
王耀一直很抗拒被标记，他见过太多结合之后被Alpha弃如敝履的Omega，完全成为另一个人的所属使他恐慌。伊万爱他，尊重他，顺着他的意愿不去标记他，但是今天突然觉得是时候了。  
Omega渴望被Alpha标记，成为Alpha的婊子是刻在基因里的诅咒。王耀主观上抗拒但是他的身体同样渴望伊万的阴茎在他体内成结，把他彻底标记。王耀自己也明白，知道迟早有一天他会抛弃一切顾虑跪在伊万面前求他标记自己，他闭上眼呜咽着，知道没必要反抗自己的本能，但是，但是……  
“我爱你，我爱你，我那么爱你……”伊万抓着他的手扣在他脸颊旁边，骨节分明的手指顺着他的手背滑进指间。“别害怕，耀。”他轻柔吻在王耀颤抖的脊背。“你属于我，我属于你。你爱我，不是吗？别害怕。”王耀泪眼模糊，微不可查地点了点头。  
他突然发出一声变了调的尖叫，伊万开始在他体内探寻他的生殖腔了。触感更加柔软的凹陷只在发情期出现，伊万很少直接肏到腔内，那太紧了，比已经紧致万分的穴道还会吸，肏进去王耀会很疼，再就是怕忍不住直接标记他。Alpha用粗长的阴茎在穴肉内戳刺，很快就碰到了敏感百倍的生殖腔口。光是卵蛋大的龟头在细缝上磨蹭，就让王耀疯了一般浑身抽搐，他哭叫着说不行他疼，眼泪流了满脸嗓子都有些哑。伊万不去理会，他被更加乖巧诚实的穴肉绞紧，继续顶弄那条可怜的细缝。那处被他结结实实肏了几下，含羞带怯没什么抵抗力地张开些许。伊万的耐性基本燃烧殆尽，他一挺身彻底肏了进去。  
王耀大张着嘴无声尖叫，眼泪唾液流了满脸，极致的疼痛和极致的快感混合，他仿佛从身体内部被撕裂。伊万喘着粗气，腔内是比王耀穴道更热更加湿滑的触感，咬得太紧让他抽送都有些困难，他小幅度地挺身让王耀缓过这一会，等他开始小口喘息便不再留力狂风暴雨般肏了起来。  
超出预期的过量快感让王耀恐惧，他攒了点力气想从男人身下爬开，颤抖的膝盖在床单上刚磨蹭了一下就被伊万抓着腰撞了回来。这一下直接撞到了Omega生殖腔的最深处，王耀短促尖叫一声感到自己体内酸胀，接着便吐出大量的淫水。伊万的龟头被热液浇灌，他大开大合地肏，整根插入抽出，终于粗大的阴茎在王耀体内微微跳动，他低头在王耀耳边说：“耀，我就要标记你了。”  
王耀胡乱摇着头却再说不出拒绝的言语，Alpha的结在他体内张开，巨大的结撑开了生殖腔窄小的腔口，从未有过的疼痛和快感让王耀腿根抽搐。然而疼痛还没完，他感到伊万长叹一口气，接着张嘴咬住了他后颈的腺体。一时之间分不清哪里更疼，血腥味融进了屋里两种信息素里，伊万也终于在他腔内射精，滚烫的精液填满了小小的生殖腔留下了终生的标记，想流出来的精液都被阴茎结堵着，王耀第一次彻底被填满。他感到身体的变化，雪松味道包裹住他蜂蜜一般的甜味，由内而外散发出来，让所有人立刻就能知道这是个有主的Omega。心境上的变化更让他窒息，他从此变成了伊万的附属，自身的情欲只会被他挑起也只能被他解决，他就是伊万专属的婊子，他会怀上伊万的孩子……  
Alpha的结终于消去，漫长的射精过程也结束，伊万缓缓抽出自己的阴茎，精液被立刻紧紧闭合的生殖腔牢牢锁住，流出来的只有王耀自己的水。他浑身是汗倒在床上，捞过王耀紧紧抱在怀里接吻，不太激烈，王耀尝到了自己血液和甜味。有着淡金头发和紫色眼眸的高大男人笑得像个终于得到心爱玩具的小孩，王耀吻了吻他的下巴，缩进男人怀里一瞬间就睡着了。


End file.
